Sincronización
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Las Inocencias tienen sus propios anhelos, personalidades, almas—Allen no entiende qué es tan extraño acerca de esto. Pero entonces, él siempre ha sido capaz de verlas. [Traducción]
1. Despertando

D. Gray-Man no es de mi propiedad.

Este trabajo pertenece a la autora _liketolaugh_ , quien amablemente me dio permiso para traducir su fic al español. ¡Espero que les guste!

 **Título:** Sincronización.

 **Autora:** liketolaugh.

 **Rating:** T

 **Parejas:** Ninguna.

 **Géneros:** Amistad/Familia.

 **Advertencias:** Ligero AU.

 **Traductora:** Chessie Walker Noah-Friki.

* * *

A Allen no le agradaban los humanos.

A Allen nunca le habían gustado los humanos, y eso…no había cambiado, en realidad, independientemente de la impresión que le complacía dar.

Ciertamente, había individuos que eran de su agrado. Mana, sobre todo. Y su Maestro, por más que le gustaba pretender lo contrario—un hombre irritante era.

Pero en general, a Allen le disgustaban los humanos. Pensaba que eran crueles, fríos y complicados; y, si no, era complejo estar alrededor de ellos.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no tenía amigo alguno.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

 _?!_

Un débil gimoteo escapó de su garganta, y, lentamente, alzó su temblorosa mano derecha para rozar los vendajes sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Parpadeó, y su visión se volvió más nítida.

Una mano, fría y gentil, agarró su muñeca y la apartó de su rostro. Allen parpadeó nuevamente, tragó saliva, y observó a su dueño.

 _?_

Brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, preocupados. Al lado de Allen, sujetando su muñeca suavemente, había un muchacho pecoso con una arreglada cabellera anaranjada rojiza, quizás alrededor de los catorce años. Llevaba una chaqueta oliva abierta por sobre una camisa marrón tierra, pantalones color caqui y guantes blancos. Mientras lo examinaba, el muchacho cambió su agarre para poder aferrar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Allen.

 _Preocupación._

—¿B-Bufón Coronado?—susurró Allen. Su voz era silenciosa, casi inaudible, y se quebró gravemente en algún lugar en el medio. Sin embargo, Bufón Coronado sonrió, cálido y aliviado.

 _Alivio. Felicidad._

Allen no podía obligarse a sí mismo a sonreírle de regreso; las lágrimas resplandecían en su ojo al descubierto, y cuando habló nuevamente, su voz fue aguda y miserable.

—Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Bufón Coronado se desvaneció, y su expresión se tornó solemne. _Disculpa_. Alzó su mano libre, y con ella limpió suavemente las lágrimas derramándose. _Arrepentimiento. Disculpa._

La respiración de Allen se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza hacia las caricias, temblando ligeramente, su memoria luchando para trabajar—¿Q-Qué sucedió?—preguntó. ¿Por qué su garganta dolía tanto?

El rostro del otro se convirtió en una máscara impasible, lo cual habría inquietado más a Allen de no ser porque era normal para Bufón Coronado. Imágenes, fugaces pero vívidas, destellaron detrás de los ojos de Allen.

 _Allen, catatónico._ Y luego, _Allen, junto a la lápida_ , _sangrando, Bufón Coronado incapaz de obtener su atención. Un hombre con una melena roja, recogiéndolo del suelo y cargándolo. Una anciana vendando su rostro. Esperando._

La cara de Allen se desplomó ligeramente, y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. —Oh—susurró. Entonces Mana...realmente había asesinado a Mana. Mana estaba muerto de verdad. Y nada de eso había sido un sueño, un espantoso sueño, así que Mana...

Bufón Coronado apretó su mano. _Confortación._

La respiración de Allen se obstruyó nuevamente, y sintió que el otro se movía para envolverlo en sus brazos, cálido, gentil y amoroso. Comenzó a llorar, en sollozos silenciosos y miserables.

Lo sentía tanto, lo sentía mucho, demasiado, Mana...

Bufón Coronado lo abrazó y lo consoló en tonos tenues, familiares y gentiles, balanceándolo como si fuera un pequeño niño otra vez.

Bufón Coronado había estado allí para él hasta donde llegaba su memoria. Nadie más podía verlo, pero a Allen nunca le importó. Nunca le había importado, ni siquiera, la extraña manera que tenía el otro para comunicarse—no mejor, ni peor, pero diferente, y compleja de comprender. No obstante, valía la pena. Valía la pena saber lo que Bufón Coronado le quería decir, lo que tenía la intención de comunicar a través de aquellos sentimientos, imágenes e impresiones.

Y luego, con Mana, valió la pena aprender palabras nuevamente. Para saber lo que _Mana_ decía.

Allen lloró por un largo tiempo. Pero nadie podía sollozar para siempre, y finalmente, se movió y se sentó, limpiando sus ojos, aún resollando.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta se abrió, y Allen alzó su mirada, las lágrimás aún secándose en su rostro, para encontrarse al hombre pelirrojo del cementerio, su espalda a la vista mientras cerraba la puerta.

El hombre se volvió, y sus ojos, apáticos y con una pizca de algo ilegible, convergieron con los del niño.

Él casi saltó, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa, y Allen ladeó su cabeza para observarlo: su cabello largo, su cola de caballo, su máscara blanca como un hueso.

—¿Quién eres?—susurró finalmente, la aspereza de su garganta audible en su voz.

El hombre dio un paso al frente, y el niño se percató de otro hombre detrás de él, con una melena castaña larga y desarreglada, hombros anchos y ojos verdes brillantes como los de Bufón Coronado. Llevaba vaqueros y una camisa blanca, con unas robustas botas marrones.

—General Cross Marian—respondió el hombre por fin, avanzando a zancadas para dejarse caer en la silla al lado de la cama de Allen, cruzando sus brazos y reclinándose casualmente. Todas las señales de sorpresa se habían esfumado de sus ojos—Ya es hora de que te recompongas, chico.

El hombre castaño siguió a Cross en silencio y se plantó detrás de él, estudiando a Allen con atención, su rostro fruncido ligeramente. Cross lo ignoró.

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió en el cementerio—continuó Cross, encendiendo un cigarrillo—¿Cuánto entendiste?

Allen tragó saliva. Se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué es un akuma?—repentinamente, la mano de Bufón Coronado se sintió pesada en su hombro. Los ojos del hombre castaño se afilaron.

—Nada de ello, entonces—murmuró Cross, luciendo medianamente incómodo.

El niño se encogió de hombros nuevamente y miró por encima del hombro de Cross al otro hombre. El pelirrojo arrugó su frente, siguiendo la mirada de Allen, y luego frunció su ceño en confusión. —¿Qué?

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó al hombre castaño, su voz silenciosa.

Cross se volvió hacia él bruscamente, y esa extraña emoción se introdujo otra vez en sus ojos—preocupación, Allen se percató con un poco de consternación propia. —Chico...

Los ojos del otro hombre también se alumbraron con sorpresa, y luego una sonrisa, pequeña y un poco forzada, se presentó en su rostro. Bufón Coronado le sonrió con suficiencia, sus ojos verdes vagamente divertidos.

 _Justicia. El rostro del verdugo. Las puertas del Cielo y el Infierno. Un corazón contra una pluma, un rayo, la mano del Destino._

Allen sopesó por un corto momento, y después preguntó: —¿Juicio?

Los ojos de Cross se abrieron.

La sonrisa de Juicio se amplió y asintió, luciendo casi...impresionado.

—Puedes ver Inocencia—exhaló Cross, y no se podía recobrar el asombro genuino que había en su voz. Allen ladeó su cabeza, y miró hacia Bufón Coronado de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Inocencia?—cuestionó al otro muchacho.

Y Bufón Coronado sonrió.

* * *

 _[Nota de la traductora: He traducido los nombres de las Inocencias a propósito, por cuestiones de coherencia en el fic. Como se puede observar, Allen infiere sus nombres a través de las imágenes que ellas (?) le transmiten; no son exactamente nombres propios porque se deben a objetos o símbolos, así que lo más lógico es que se mantengan en el idioma que Allen habla, que en este caso es español. Así que bueno, quería aclarar eso. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!]_


	2. Dentro de la Orden Negra

D. Gray-Man no es de mi propiedad.

Este trabajo pertenece a la autora _liketolaugh_ , quien amablemente me dio permiso para traducir su fic al español. ¡Espero que les guste!

 **Título:** Sincronización.

 **Autora:** liketolaugh.

 **Rating:** T

 **Parejas:** Ninguna.

 **Géneros:** Amistad/Familia.

 **Advertencias:** Ligero AU.

 **Traductora:** Chessie Walker Noah-Friki.

* * *

 _Irritación._

Allen casi se rio por lo bajo, no obstante ello revelaría demasiado, y de cualquier manera aún se encontraba preocupado. Acunó su brazo izquierdo de manera protectora y arriesgó una intranquila mirada de soslayo.

Bufón Coronado logró fruncir el ceño cuando Allen se encontró con sus ojos, y el muchacho no pudo perderse su incómodo desplazamiento de la otra Inocencia.

 _Reprimenda._ Mugen refunfuñó con reprobación a Bufón Coronado, quien suspiró con resignación y se movió de nuevo, regresando a su posición anterior.

Mugen tomaba la forma de un hombre joven, alrededor de los veintiuno, con corto cabello castaño y mejillas hundidas. Un abrigo desabrochado de color canela cubría una holgada camisa negra. Ojos verdes de Inocencia se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los plateados de Allen y los sostuvo, cambiando de irritados a reflexivos.

―¿Allen?

El llamado de Komui tuvo a Allen mirando de nuevo hacia él, y el exorcista sonrió confortadoramente. ―No es nada, Komui. ¿A dónde vamos, de nuevo?

―A ver a Hevlaska―explicó el hombre animadamente, como si eso significara algo. Allen sonrió con arrepentimiento.

Aunque Mugen había dejado claro que apoyaba a Kanda sinceramente, había estado ayudando a Bufón Coronado caminar junto a Allen, ya que la otra Inocencia tenía dificultades para realizarlo por sí mismo. El muchacho se preguntó si se sentía atado por el deber para hacerlo.

 _Una mujer gigante, blanca como la nieve, rodeada de tentáculos._

Allen se sobresaltó tenuemente, echándole un vistazo de nuevo. Mugen le estaba dando una pequeña, ligeramente amarga, sonrisa de suficiencia, y asintió sutilmente. Sí, esa era Hevlaska.

El muchacho sonrió débilmente, trasladando su mirada hacia el frente otra vez, adentrándose en el ascensor. Komui le sonrió ampliamente, ojos reluciendo con una jugarreta sospechosa, y giró un interruptor justo cuando Mugen y Bufón Coronado entraban.

Bufón Coronado se tambaleó, una mueca formándose en su rostro nuevamente, y Allen tuvo que reprimir una pregunta alarmada. La Inocencia se percató de ello, sin embargo, y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Confortación_. Bufón Coronado estaría bien.

Los labios de Allen se curvaron levemente, y Komui reclamó su atención.

―Hevlaska revisará tu Inocencia por mí―le informó el hombre, mirándolo con una diminuta y extraña sonrisa. Ninguna mención de los tentáculos, notó Allen.―No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad, Allen?

El aludido se sobresaltó con culpabilidad, y luego sonrió, avergonzado.―Lo siento. Estoy un poco distraído.

 _Entretenimiento._

La dicha por la desgracia ajena de dos voces no ayudaba en nada.

―Comprensible―concedió Komui, ignorante. Entonces Allen estaba distraído nuevamente, porque habían arribado al lugar, y… _wow_.

Embelesado, Allen se inclinó sobre el barandal, ojos plateados como platos fijos en los cubos de Inocencia debajo.

 _Cariño._ Bufón Coronado le sonrió, tierno e indulgente.

 _Confusión._ La boca de Mugen se retorció tenuemente, entrecejo frunciéndose mientras sus ojos taladraban en la espalda de Allen. Luego se volvió hacia Bufón Coronado. _?_

La Inocencia se rio por lo bajo suavemente. _Fe. Indulgencia._

―Son hermosas, ¿no es así?―la voz de Komui, en completo contraste con su brillante alegría previa, era suave y comprensiva.

―Sí―exhaló Allen, apenas prestándole atención ahora.

 _Eran_ hermosas, no obstante eso no era todo. Mientras que las Inocencias sin vínculo alguno no se manifestaban en formas humanas tal como las que tenían portadores lo hacían, aún poseían…

 _Interés/Aburrimiento/Entusiasmo/Anticipación/Arrepentimiento/Decepción/Felicidad/Deleite/Irritación/Preocupación/Resentimiento/Diversión/Ánimo._

―Hevlaska―llamó Komui, finalmente arrebatando la atención de Allen de la masa de cubos de luminiscencia esmeralda.

Allen miró hacia arriba y… sí, esa era la mujer que Mugen le había mostrado, observándolo con lo que sintió como un interés enteramente injustificado.

―Hola―pronunció Hevlaska al final, voz lenta y melodiosa. Al mismo tiempo, _Calidez_.

No era una palabra, sino un sentimiento. Justo como una Inocencia.

 _Sorpresa._ Las cejas de Bufón Coronado se alzaron sutilmente, y luego le ofreció a Hevlaska una pequeña sonrisa y una inclinación de su cabeza. La gigante mujer asintió en retorno, aunque fue tenue, y luego a Mugen también cuando éste hizo un pequeño ruido cínico.

Allen sonrió. ―Hola, Hevlaska.

Casi podía escuchar el puchero de Komui ante la carencia de una reacción.

Los labios de Hevlaska, sin embargo, se curvaron en una sonrisa. ―Enséñame… tu… Inocencia―y sus largos y ondulantes tentáculos se estiraron para alcanzarlo. _Curiosidad. Anticipación. Esperanza._

Allen se retorció incómodamente al ser recogido del suelo y ser alzado alto en el aire. Miró hacia atrás. Bufón Coronado le ofreció una leve sonrisa consoladora, pero Mugen estaba claramente riéndose de él, sus ojos resplandeciendo con alegría antipática.

―No tengas miedo, Allen Walker―murmuró Hevlaska, presionando su amplia frente contra la suya―No voy a lastimarte.

 _Confortación._ Iba mucho más allá de lo que cualquier palabra podría ir.

Allen inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Transcurrió un momento, y luego Hevlaska comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

―Dos por ciento― _Curiosidad._ ―Trece por ciento― _Anticipación._ ―Treinta y cuatro por ciento― _Expectación._ ―Sesenta y seis por ciento― _Deleite._ ―Ochenta y nueve por ciento― _Sorpresa._ Lentamente, ella descendió a Allen hasta el suelo y anunció:―La sincronización más alta que Allen puede lograr con su Inocencia es de ochenta y nueve por ciento.

 _Orgullo._ Bufón Coronado le sonrió a Allen, y el ceño de Mugen se encontraba fruncido pensativamente, su mirada alternándose entre los dos compañeros.

 _Sorpresa_. Mugen le asintió al exorcista secamente, quien sonrió. _Respeto._

―Gracias―respondió Allen suavemente, complacido.

* * *

Botas Oscuras era una joven alrededor de los diecinueve años, con el rostro en forma de corazón, ojos retadores y piernas fuertes. Llevaba una blusa carmesí, del color de la sangre, vaqueros, una chaqueta de cuero negra y botas de combate para combinar. Ella era, por lo que respecta a las Inocencias, algo agresiva.

En ese momento, estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared, observando el resto de la habitación con un pequeño ceño fruncido y sus cejas unidas. Bufón Coronado se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el piso frente a Allen, quien estaba en la cama, mientras Mugen se asomaba sin esfuerzo alguno desde el pie.

Allen había cometido el error de mencionar el comentario de Kanda de pasada, provocando que ambas Inocencias se enfrentaran en un silencioso combate de voluntades, fulminándose obstinadamente con la mirada.

 _Enfado. Resentimiento._ La boca de Bufón Coronado estaba retorcida en una pequeña, pero fiera mueca.

Mugen alzó una ceja en desafío, impasible. _Resistencia. Justificación._

Los ojos de la otra Inocencia relucieron y ésta mostró sus dientes. _¡Hostilidad!_

―Está bien, Bufón Coronado―interrumpió Allen, estirándose para calmar a su compañero con una mano en su hombro. Sonrió con ironía―Todos lo hacen.

Bufón Coronado se desalentó casi instantáneamente, pero su mueca permaneció, al mismo tiempo que Mugen se sobresaltó visiblemente, otorgándole al humano una mirada intensa. Allen no se percató de ello, aun observando a su Inocencia.

 _Amargura. Enfado._

―Está _bien_ ―reiteró Allen con énfasis.

Mugen alternó su mirada entre ellos por un instante antes de cruzar sus brazos, desviar sus ojos y ofrecer, _Ambivalencia. ¿Descontento?_

La otra Inocencia bufó, no obstante asimismo se tranquilizó.

 _Exasperación._ Botas Oscuras les resopló a los dos, y sacudió su cabeza para volverse hacia Allen, sus brazos cruzados. _Expectación._

Allen ladeó su cabeza, curioso, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

Bufón Coronado suspiró e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para echarle un vistazo al exorcista. _Curiosidad. Afirmación._

Allen se encogió de hombros y le dedicó a Botas Oscuras una agradecida, sino levemente confusa, sonrisa. ―Sí, gracias.

Una tenue sonrisa curvaba las comisuras de sus labios, y ella se encontró con sus ojos imparcialmente. Su mandíbula se relajó, e imágenes e impresiones resplandecieron entre ellos.

 _Un archivo marcado Komui Lee, Jefe de División. Komui dándole la bienvenida a Lenalee con un abrazo. Dirigiendo un funeral con una expresión solemne. Realizando una llamada con una mirada estresada. Confianza y respeto._ Luego, rodando sus ojos, _Durmiendo sobre su escritorio. En la cima de un extraño robot. Exasperación e irritación._

Allen le otorgó una pequeña y divertida sonrisa, ahora comprendiendo lo que le había sido ofrecido: información. Bufón Coronado se rio por lo bajo también, y en los labios de Mugen se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad, mucho más relajado ahora. Botas Oscuras le sonrió de vuelta y prosiguió.

 _Una carpeta marcada Reever Wenhamm, Jefe de Sección. Un hombre de cabello cobrizo en pinchos trabajando con científicos. Dejando caer papeleo en el escritorio de Komui con el ceño fruncido. Respeto y diversión._

Allen asintió con consideración, y prestó cautelosa atención mientras Botas Oscuras le hacía un efectivo informe detallado de las personas más relevantes en la Orden.

Según Botas Oscuras, y a menudo confirmado por Mugen, Komui y Reever eran confiables y generalmente fiables. Para Lenalee, por supuesto, Botas Oscuras no poseía otra cosa que orgullo, y la otra Inocencia la respetaba igualmente. Kanda, le aseguró ella, era honrado y fuerte, y Mugen cedió la primera sonrisa real que Allen había visto de él.

Había un hombre llamado Bookman en el que ella no tenía ni un ápice de confianza, y en Brújula Celestial solo un poco más. En su aprendiz, Lavi, ella se estaba reservando su veredicto, ya que Martillo de Hierro, en cuya opinión ella creía, tenía una gran fe en él.

Con el tiempo se serenó, observó a Allen y asintió decisivamente. _Satisfacción. Expectación._

Allen sonrió. ―Muchas gracias, Botas Oscuras. Lo tendré en mente.

Bufón Coronado también le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza. _Gratitud._ Ella asintió secamente en retorno, y devolvió,

 _Juicio dándole una mirada de desaprobación a Cross. ?_

 _Confortación._ Bufón Coronado le ofreció una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza. _Entretenimiento y fe._

―Mi maestro y Juicio están bien―intervino Allen, haciendo una expresión que tuvo a las tres Inocencias riéndose de él.―Mi maestro estaba un poco gruñón porque Juicio persistía en solicitarme que le gritara sobre sus hábitos de consumo de bebidas alcohólicas, pero Juicio estaba complacido.

Botas Oscuras sonrió con suficiencia, y estaba a punto de expandirse cuando el muchacho bostezó.

 _Sorpresa._

Allen parpadeó mientras Botas Oscuras y Mugen le otorgaban miradas levemente sobresaltadas, pero cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho acerca de ello fue interrumpida cuando Bufón Coronado se incorporó para darle una expresión severa.

 _¡Insistencia!_ Apuntó hacia la cama. El exorcista se rio por lo bajo.

―Supongo que ya es pasada mi hora de dormir―dijo secamente. Mugen resopló y se volteó, y Botas Oscuras rodó sus ojos con una tenue sonrisa. Ambos le asintieron y luego se desvanecieron más allá de las paredes.

Allen se preparó rápidamente para irse a la cama; posteriormente se acostó y sonrió al otro―Buenas noches, Bufón Coronado.

Bufón Coronado le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. _Seguridad._

―Por supuesto que estarás aquí cuando despierte―Allen cerró sus ojos.―Siempre lo estás.


End file.
